thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Faustyn Clermont
Faustyn Clermont is a tribute owned by PoisonedPoetry, made as part of a duo tribute collaboration with Aria. Please do not use him without permission. Tribute Form Name: Faustyn Clermont District: 14 (Or any other career district) Gender: Male Age: 17 Personality: Faustyn is typically a level-headed,' logical' and calm person who likes to take things at his own pace. At the same time, he is a bubbly and optimistic young man who is very social. His extroverted and casual nature tends to make some fall heads over heels for him. However, even with these traits Faustyn is still a very flawed person. Faustyn is very overprotective over people he cares for, usually to the point where he comes across as controlling, which he is. He tends to get very paranoid when matters arise that concern his loved ones. What makes it worse is that he is very defensive and easy to provoke. His lack of trust doesn’t make it entirely easy either, but if you win it over you’ll find yourself with a loyal friend for life. Height: 5'9 Appearance: Faustyn is an attractive lad with curly ash-brown hair that reaches the nape of his neck. Most of the time it looks messy and unkempt, but in reality it just has a life of its own. He also has a fringe that covers most of his forehead and is swept towards his right eye. His eyebrows are quite thick and long. Faustyn’s body frame appears rather normal for a career tribute, being quite muscular in bulk. However he is on the thin side. His skin tone is tanned to a moderate extent. Dominant hand: Right-handed Weapon(s): Spear, sword Strengths:As expected of a career tribute, Faustyn has a lot of physical strength. Along with this he is very strategic, often able to map out ideas for an array for subjects. His climbing skills are also advanced. Weaknesses: Faustyn has a slower reaction time than most others his age, an exploitable weakness which could be a devastating blow in battle. Because of his paranoia, Faustyn may end up suspecting his allies of plotting something against each other, especially if Freya is still alive. His swimming skills are also weak. Fears: Losing Freya, enclosed spaces, betrayal, dogs Reaction to fears: * Losing Freya: If Faustyn knew Freya was dead, he wouldn’t show any sort of reaction at first. He would freeze into place and stare in whatever direction he was facing. However, once he’s snapped out of his phase he will become extremely incensed, snapping at everyone around him. If he knows who’s killed her, he will chase after them regardless of the risks. His once clear-headed mind will be swarmed with one aim: To avenge his sister. * Claustrophobia: He can’t abide by small rooms, cramped spaces or large crowds. Should he find himself in an enclosed space, Faustyn will suffer from mild-severe panic attacks and symptoms of it, including sweating, shaking and breathing difficulties. Rather than find a way out, he is most likely to stay in the spot and get into a tizzy, hoping that someone will save him. * Betrayal: If Faustyn witnesses a betrayal of any sort, he will instantly react by serving justice, mostly out of anger. He’d also do it to prevent the chances of any more betrayals occurring. He may panic a little and and fight to end the situation as quickly as possible, but it isn’t a massive fear. * Cynophobia: Faustyn is only afraid of large-sized dogs. If he sees one, his first instinct will be to try and run as far away as possible. He ends up suffering from symptoms similar to that of anxiety attacks, like dizziness, trembling, sweating and a choking sensation in his throat. Allergies: Eggs, nuts Training strategy: In training, Faustyn will spend his time training at whatever station he feels like going to. However, he will try and make sure he is near Freya so that he can keep an eye on her. If anyone tries to cause any trouble with her, he will no doubt tell the other tribute/tributes to piss off. Private training strategy: Faustyn will aim for a high score, in order to try and intimidate the tributes into avoiding him and Freya. For this, he will grab a spear and sword, then he will set up some dummies below a climbable surface. He will then climb up and throw a spear from high up, before he leaps down and makes swift and vicious attacks with his sword. Along with this, he will enter the holographic station and show off what other skills he has. Interview angle: Faustyn will act casual-yet-polite and friendly, hoping that the Capitol will enjoy the look of him as a character. He won’t hesitate to talk about how proud he is of his sister and how he will kill anyone who dares to try and harm her. Bloodbath strategy: Faustyn aims to get a sword or spear soon after the gong rings out. Once he does, he will try and kill any tributes that come too close to him. At the same time, he will stay close to Freya in order to protect her. Games strategy: Throughout the games, Faustyn will always stick close to Freya to ensure she doesn’t get into harm’s way. Along with this he will try and eliminate as much of the competition at the same time, to ensure the chances of the siblings escaping are high. If Freya dies before him, his one and only goal will be to avenge her death. Once completed, he will try and win in the name of his sister. Unlike his strategy for when Freya is alive, he will try and take out one or two of the careers before he leaves with supplies. Alliance: Careers, with Freya Clermont Token: A drawing from childhood he and Freya had drawn. It includes their entire family. Sexuality: Heterosexual Showmance: No Quirks: * Has been vegan ever since he was 12. Nothing will sway him from keeping to this diet, except maybe a close call with death by starvation. Backstory As with almost every human, Faustyn was brought into the world thanks to his parents: Sebastian Clermont and Talia Clermont. They lived in district 14 where their family was richer than many others, though not by a patent margin. As a result, they had the capacity to afford several experiences that others were unable to. When Faustyn was two years old, his sister Freya was brought into the world. He instantly took a shine to her. Often, he would bring her some of his toys to play with. Wherever she went, Faustyn was sure to follow. He’d try and soothe her spirits whenever she wept. Needless to say, this led to the two of them being very close in their younger years. Along with good memories, bad memories linger on one’s conscience for years. One of these shaped half of Faustyn’s primary fears: Dogs and closed spaces. When he was five, a new set of neighbours had moved in next door. They owned a half-husky half-wolf hybrid that had been bred in a lab. The Clermont family had been waiting at the door, when it opened. The hybrid pet had suddenly ran out, charging straight towards Faustyn. Thinking it was going to attack him, Faustyn screamed and ran away, only to wind up cornered in between a set of bins. The dog jumped into the bins, toppling them all. He, at the time, thought he was going to be crushed under the weight of them. Even though they didn’t, he strained to get them off. It took the teamwork of the Clermont family and the neighbours to rescue him. The dog only wanted to play, regardless it seemed like a ravenous beast to Faustyn. Without dispute, the biggest catalyst for the journey of Faustyn’s life was the hunger games. The plan was for him and Freya to train together for them. They would provide success if one of them won. They were to be shown the games a few weeks after they turned seven. Having watched them, Faustyn was puzzled-yet-curious. His favourite parts were the battles and chases, since he found them to be awesome and epic. He especially enjoyed watching this one large pool of tributes which took out the rest of the competition with ease. It made him wonder how they even got to be so skilled. He threw question after question at his parents, wanting answers. He got them alright. After hearing of the career tributes, Faustyn considered joining at a later age. He would often dream of winning the games. Every now and then, though, he also had nightmares about getting burned alive during a chase, or decapitated by a 6ft tribute. It was the combination of pride and the number of possibilities that gave him a neutral mindset and opinion of the games. As he grew older this would lean on the positive side, thanks to him getting over the fear of death. Over the next set of years (four for Faustyn and two for Freya), the Clermont siblings would watch one games per month. They would be made to observe the tributes and their strategies, making judgements and picking which tributes they thought were likely to win. Faustyn’s predictions had a medium-high accuracy rate because he used his logic to think about several aspects that could affect the chances of a tribute becoming the victor. This exercise was used to try and make the children see that anyone could be victor. They also hinted that of, trained well enough in a broad variety of skills, they would be nigh-impossible to defeat. Finally, when Faustyn and Freya were 11 and 9 respectively, it was time to train them for the games. Their parents hired a private trainer in order to help them improve to the peak of their physical and mental limits. According to several pieces of gossip, they had trained one of the victors of district fourteen. His name was Dante Prokyota. When he finally arrived, he instantly got to work at setting up a training room in the basement of the household. Within it, there was everything a career could wish for: Weapons, dummies, even a mini hologram projector. As a trainer, Dante was very demanding. He set up challenges for the Faustyn and Freya so that they had to work hard to achieve them. Once they did, he would raise the difficulty up a notch. Thankfully for them, he had a keen talent of knowing when a person needed a slightly easier goal or when they had met their limits. It was thanks to this training that Faustyn gained physical strength. Not too long after their first session, Dante had brought the Clermont siblings on field trips to train them in other aspects. Among these were forests and lakes near the borders of the district. Whilst Faustyn excelled at climbing the trees, he was hopeless at swimming. He could stay afloat and propel himself, but not very fast or gracefully. Meanwhile, Freya had the complete opposite experience: She had a knack for swimming, but she never could quite climb that well. Everything carried on as normal, when one day something inside Faustyn changed. He couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like if Freya died. If she was left physically handicapped for the rest of the life. If she was in pain, tortured even. The images that replayed like a broken record haunted him during reverie. As a result, he was compelled to take precautionary measures. At first, he made minor adjustments to ensure Freya received no wounds. Whenever the two sparred, he deliberately missed any attacks that would otherwise have hit her. This led to Freya giving him a bemused look whenever his attacks slashed through mid air. He would simply shrug and smile in return. Freya was unimpressed by his mannerisms, nonetheless she shrugged it off. Little did she know that these ‘petty’ obsessions would escalate into something else. Faustyn’s next move was to coat his sparring weapons with foam. Even though the edges of the blades were plastic and caused minimal damage, he was not the kind of person to take chances. Alongside this, he’d lay padded mats under the trees she was able to climb and forced her to use a swimming mask. Dante disapproved of this overprotectiveness, as he believed that pain resistance could even be the key between life and death. Faustyn’s methods were hindering her progress in this area. To make matters worse, Freya only became more dubious of his behaviour. Soon enough, Faustyn’s overprotectiveness fell into a downward spiral. He had reached the stage where he was proprietorial of Freya. Wherever she went he was almost certain to follow. Even if she was meeting with some of her most trusted friends. At this point, Freya had had enough of his shenanigans. She was always pissed off at him. Yet, she couldn’t bear to imagine how hurt he would be if she delivered her true emotions to him. As problematic as he was, Faustyn was still her beloved brother. Despite this conflict, she made sure to show that she despised his controlling ways. From time to time, Faustyn’s determination to keep his sister from harm got them into trouble. Once, when they were fourteen and sixteen, they got into a street brawl. The Clermont siblings had been strolling around the town centre in the evening. In the distance, a larger group of fellow career trainees was walking towards them. It was made up of four boys and one girl. Faustyn instantly developed a funny feeling in his gut. Just as the two groups passed each other, Freya made a grunting sound. One of the trainees had shoved her over, seemingly for no reason. The rest of his group all snickered to each other as if they were merely continuing their conversation. Predictably, Faustyn was greatly irritated by this. “Excuse me, but I think you owe us an apology!” He raised his tone a notch. Freya, meanwhile, had gotten up. She was shaking her head. The trainees group spun around, coming face-to-face with the Clermont children. “What for, actually having pride for our most glorious event?” One snickered, jabbing towards his abdomen. “I’ve never seen you around here before. Come back to me when I actually give f*cks about scrawny tryhards like you.” His companions all snorted. “Firstly, it so happens I’m being trained by Dante Prokyota, and it’s done me more pride than your lousy academies ever will!” The other candidates were left in silence for a split second, then they started snickering again. “Sure. I know a daydreaming pussy when I know one.” Faustyn rolled his eyes. “Obviously you don’t. And you don’t just shove people over like that!” His tone rose with booming thunder. “Faustyn, calm down. It’s not worth getting into beef with-” “But they-” “Faustyn!” Despite the pleas of his sister, Faustyn launched a punch towards the closest trainee. They ended up getting socked in the jaw, almost knocking them out cold. The rest of the opposing group glared daggers at Faustyn. Freya facepalmed at the impulsiveness of her brother’s actions. “You never listen…” The girl had stepped forwards, seeming to inspect Faustyn. “Not bad… not bad at all.” Her tone seemed quite neutral. Contrary to this, Faustyn noticed that her fingers twitched. Before he could fully process what was about to happen, she backhand slapped him across the face. The blow caught Faustyn off balance, but he was able to readjust himself. His face was full of pure shock. “Shame you decided to pick on us.” Just as she was about to launch another attack, Freya flung her to the ground. By then, the boy who Faustyn had punched was on their feet again. “Shame you underestimated us.” Freya muttered. Wrath was bubbling inside of everyone. Whilst those like Freya tried to hide it, others made it very evident, like Faustyn. Before long, they were all brawling again. Many hits were exchanged and many wounds were gifted. In the end, it was practically a stalemate. Faustyn has sustained a few bruises, mostly on his arms and torso, though there was one barely above his nose. Freya had a couple of clumps of hair torn out. She too had bruises, though these were directed on her arms and neck. There were also a few scratches on her face. The two had returned home, lingering in front of the house. Neither of them spoke to one another at first: Faustyn was still shaken from the brawl and Freya was hiding her anger at her brother. Sensing some tension between them, Faustyn decided to speak with his sister. “Freya? Are you-” “No, I’m not!” She snapped, her voice giving off a slight hiss. “If you hadn’t had retaliated, we wouldn’t be in this state.” “But they were the ones who shoved you! They deserved a little karma.” “I don’t care who deserves what, that was a very stupid move you pulled out! They could easily have killed us, especially with their numbers.” “But they didn’t. They wouldn’t want to be executed without taking part in the games first. And plus, our training from Dante would’ve stopped this.” Faustyn felt downtrodden: He was doing what he believed was right for the sake of his sister. “It didn’t stop your bruises now, did it?” Freya snarkily said. “You know… you’ve changed a lot. Before, you treated me like I was a human. And now it feels like you’re wrapping me in bubble wrap. Like I’m a collector’s item.” “I just want to protect-” “Some fat load of good you are for that!” She snapped, almost shaking in the progress. Faustyn sensed some discomfort within her. Almost as if she wanted to swallow her words rather than spit them out. Neither of them spoke another word as they finally entered through the door. Their parents had been worried sick until their children stepped into the living room. They eagerly reached out to hug them, but Freya and Faustyn lightly batted their arms away. Although they attempted to scurry upstairs like a spider, their wounds did not go unnoticed. Sebastian immediately popped the question the siblings dreaded: “''What happened?” Neither of them wanted to answer, but Faustyn did so anyway. “To cut to the chase, we got into a brawl.” “Just because Faustyn overreacted.” Faustyn rolled his eyes. “Because Freya got shoved over. By cock-headed pricks.” “And none of this would’ve happened if you hadn’t overre-” Freya’s voice had become a rollercoaster: At first it boomed like a stereo, but it was cut off by the gloomy atmosphere. Tears welled in her eyes and formed miniature blobs. None of her waterworks were properly realised. Faustyn, frowning sympathetically at his sister, reached over to pat her back. However she slapped it away harshly. “Freya?” “Leave me alone! Everything’s always your fault!” As Freya dashed into her room, Faustyn was left there open-mouthed. Sebastian and Talia had frozen like ice sculptures. Not even two minutes later, they had thawed into their normals selves, having regained their composure. “Faustyn, listen…” Talia reached out for his shoulder, unsure of whether or not he would shrug it away. He didn’t. “I know how much you care for your sister, but she’s not a child anymore. She can defend herself. Sometimes, you’ll need to give her some space. You may have been close for all these years, but even a bond can break if it turns on itself. It may accidentally break if you’re reinforcing it, so please take care of your sister in a way that is beneficial for you both. Not just physically, but mentally too. Got it?” Faustyn huffed out a small gust from his mouth. Reluctantly he nodded his head, which seemed to stagger like a malfunctioning robot. His parents gave him a warm embrace. “Thank you for understanding.” Sebastian whispered just as he and Talia let go. Faustyn nodded with a half-hearted smile and headed into his own bedroom. Unfortunately for Freya, Faustyn never took his advice to heart: He only grew even more paranoid that Freya would end up worse than she had been in the brawl. Though the two of them never had another argument about it, it didn’t mean that the topic was never brought up. Many a time, Freya had asked Faustyn to cut himself some slack, but he would always make his argument that she still needed someone to watch out for her. Consequently, they grew further apart. However to someone who didn’t understand the situation, it would look like they had grown closer. Several months later, the day of the reapings loomed over the Clermont family. Faustyn was cool as ice: He wasn’t going to be this year’s tribute: If he did volunteer it would be when he was eighteen, and even then he was still dubious about Freya’s safety. As him and his family ate breakfast at their table, Faustyn noticed that Freya was deathly silent and gloomier than usual. Sebastian and Talia took no notice, so it fell to him to investigate. “Freya? Are you feeling fine?” “Hmm?” “Are you ok?” “I’m fine.” Faustyn shrugged and left it to that. Nonetheless, the solemness threw a blanket of premonition over him. After the siblings left the house, they began to stroll towards the District square where the reapings were being held. Along the way, he spotted a somewhat familiar face. At first he couldn’t put his finger on it, but as the face rotated in his direction, a pit of dreadful realisation opened within his stomach: It was one of the trainees that Freya and him had beaten up in retaliation. Faustyn tried to snap his gaze away, but he found it impossible to do so. This face glanced straight into Faustyn’s eyes then quickly turned away, making him sigh with relief. “Faustyn? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Something troubling you?” Faustyn found himself turning back to his sister. Swiftly, he pulled out a sheepish grin to mask his troubles. “It’s nothing you should worry about.” When they finally arrived and had their blood taken, Faustyn and Freya strolled into their respective lines. Many minutes passed until the escort strolled on stage, playing the pre-reaping message in front of the crowd. He grew uninterested, until he noticed something slightly off about the message. His thoughts couldn’t linger on that though, as it was time for the tributes to be announced. Girls first. A choir of voices rang out, and Faustyn picked up on one of them. ''“God no, please no.” The escort pointed at one of the figures, who casually walked towards the stage. “Don’t be Freya, don’t be Freya.” Longish dark brown hair swayed behind the tribute. “No, it can’t be!” The tribute was pale skinned, like the living incarnation of dracula’s daughter. “But… I thought…” The one thing that burst through the barriers of denial was her clothing: It definitely marked out that Freya had been the selected tribute. “So that’s why she was so quiet..." After Freya announced her name, the escort took a small step towards the male bowls. As expected from a career district, there were many volunteers. Out of sheer panic, Faustyn had raised his hand and declared his willingness to enter the games. And then a finger pointed straight at him. Faustyn was hesitant at first. He didn't know whether he'd been selected or not, until he noticed that very few volunteers were close to him. Sighing and praying that it would work out, he began his trip to the stage. As he ascended, he noticed Freya’s facial features, blended with horror, astonishment and mild irritation. Faustyn couldn’t bear to look at his sister anymore, for the first time in ages. “I’m Faustyn Clermont…” His voice trailed off at the end. His fears were catching on to him, but he hid it behind a facade of pride as he added another line at the end. “And I will do my best to ensure one of us takes victory and glory for our district.” Many of those attending the event cheered. Nobody even seemed to care that they were related. The escort announced their name, before the duo were dragged off to the Justice building for their final goodbyes. Both of the siblings received good luck from their parents and Dante whilst they were being visited. There was still a few minutes to waste, so Faustyn decided to pay his sister a visit. As he stepped out, a peacekeeper halted him. “Relax, I just want to see Freya. If either of us had visitors, they would’ve come by now.” The peacekeeper nodded, following him as he entered the room that held his sister. He took a few seconds to pluck up the courage, before he opened the door and stepped in. “Freya?” She lifted her head. In that moment, she seemed more like a demon than anything else. Fury intoxicated her face. “It’s you…” “Listen, Freya-” “Why should I have to listen? You’re the one who never cares for what I want.” She allowed herself a calm breath. Before Faustyn knew it, all rage had drained from her face. “All I’ve ever wanted is freedom. Freedom from your protection.” “You know it was for your own good?” “My own good, what would you know?” She scoffed. “There’s no point in never being injured, if your mind is haywire.” Faustyn bit his lip in thought. “It’s fine, we’ll just find a way to win. At least-” “For one of us, I know. Look, Faustyn…” She grabbed one of his hands with her own. “You do realise that by volunteering, you’ve guaranteed one of us will die…” As the two sat there in silence, Faustyn used his free hand to grab the childhood drawing that was in his pocket.“I will make sure you’re the one who makes it out alive… I promise. Even if I have to sacrifice myself.” And with those thoughts, the peacekeepers entered to take them away. Backstory Summary * Trained in private * Feel neutrally positive on the hunger games, but only because their parents ingrained the idea of joining them into their heads. * Their parents hire some private trainers so that the two can train together. They start training at the ages of 9 (Freya) and 11 (Faustyn). * Faustyn becomes overprotective over training. At first it's more like Faustyn afraid of Freya getting hurt and Freya getting a tad annoyed, but brushing it off. * Then it gets to the stage where Faustyn keeps preventing ways where Freya could get hurt, somewhat confusing her. * The final stage is where Faustyn becomes a bit possessive, but still means well. Freya is super pissed at him all the time * They are walking in the streets, when a group of trainees shoves Freya to the floor. This provokes Faustyn, which is where the fight picks up from. Freya also joins in on the fight. At this time, they are 14 and 16 years of age. * Afterwards, the two return home and have a verbal fight over Faustyn overreacting. * As the months go by Faustyn becomes more and more possessive of Freya, even though he genuinely really cares for her * Freya volunteers and gets selected, triggering Faustyn to volunteer. He too is selected. This annoys Freya, who points out that at least one of them will die. Trivia * Faustyn and Freya are the 4th tribute duo collaboration between Aria and I. Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:District 14 Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:Tributes